The field of the invention is flow control systems, and more particularly reset mechanisms for vacuum-actuated valve shut-off devices.
A copending U.S. patent application of Barnum et al., Ser. No. 608,392, filed May 9, 1984, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,203, concerns a flood prevention system with a vacuum-actuated lockout mechanism for disabling a flush valve for an institutional toilet. To reset the device a relief valve knob is operated to relieve a vacuum developed during lockout, and a reset stem is pulled outward from its vacuum-actuated position. These are two separate, manual operations.
The flush valve and its associated lockout device are typically located in areas of limited accessibility, and it is therefore desirable to provide a reset mechanism for the lockout device that can be activated from a location more remote from the flush valve.